


Friends. {Yoi/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: The pumpking song. {Halloween} [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Psychological Horror, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Otabek y su familia se mudan a una nueva casa. Tan pequeño y con tanta imaginación, Otabek hace un nuevo amigo.¿Quién dice que todas las amistades son buenas?
Series: The pumpking song. {Halloween} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573453
Kudos: 1





	Friends. {Yoi/Au}

—Uno, dos, tres...

Tenía el rostro apuntando en dirección el tronco del árbol caoba oscuro. Las manos a los costados, parado derecho y con uno de los puños preparados para dar un toque a la superficie que estaba en frente suyo.  
Debía contar hasta tres y luego dar un golpecito, porque de eso iba el juego.

Podía escuchar a los pájaros abandonando las ramas de los árboles, las hojas siendo movidas por el viento cálido y la extraña sensación de tener el extenso y acaudalado jardín de su casa para él solo.   
El mismo se adornaba de estatuas, una pequeña fuente sin agua abrazada por el paso del tiempo y mucha maleza que sus padres aún no se molestaban en quitar.  
Hasta podía jurar haber visto un par de cajas sin acomodar luego de la mudanza, las cuales contenían aquellas cosas que normalmente iban a parar al ático; era por eso que no le extrañaba que el jardín estuviese en tales condiciones.

Sus ojitos oscuros estaban clavados con indecisión en la madera llena de formas, intentando pensar en como iniciar la charla con su mejor amigo en el momento en que el juego terminara.  
Se habían peleado y no se sentía cómodo al respecto; era consciente de que era muy difícil hacer amigos y que no podía perder al único que tenía, por eso era que un juego le parecía una buena forma de ganar su atención.

¿Acaso debía pedirle disculpas por gritarle? ¿O mantenerse firme en ser quien ganara la discusión?

—Otabek— la voz de su madre le hizo dar un respingo nervioso, obligándole a darse vuelta con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy jugando.

Respondió rápido, con el rostro de quien intenta esconder con desesperación una travesura.  
No era como si realmente estuviese haciendo algo malo, pero mentirle a mamá no era una costumbre.  
Era normal ponerse nervioso por algo así.

—¿A qué juegas? ¿A las escondidas?

—No, mamá.

Las escondidas eran más sencillas; pero no sabía explicar muy bien porqué.   
Lo que tenía en mente era un juego mágico que su mejor amigo le había enseñado y que solo podía jugarlo bien haciéndolo de la manera correcta. Y con mamá ahí, no podía ser posible.

—¿Quieres que juegue contigo a eso?

—No, los adultos no pueden jugar.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿A las escondidas tampoco?— le daba pena negárselo. Mamá estaba enojada con él (o eso creía); enojada, triste y muy decepcionada de su mal comportamiento.   
Y realmente no había nada que anhelara más que hacer silenciosamente la pases con ella, porque a ninguno de los dos les gustaba estar así.

—A las escondidas sí.

—Entonces cuenta hasta diez, yo iré a esconderme.

Suspiró con una sonrisa y se volvió a poner en la misma posición que estaba antes, solo que cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro y los apoyó contra el árbol antes de comenzar a contar.

—Uno, dos, tres...

Escuchó los pasos sobre el césped a sus espaldas alejándose con fingida prisa. Los bonitos zapatos de mamá eran de color escarlata y tenían un brillo tenue cuando chocaban con los bonitos rayos de sol que les iluminaba esa tarde. Sonrió al imaginarlos mientras comenzaba a sentir la prisa y el entusiasmo de terminar de decir los números para ir en su búsqueda.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis...

Dejó de escucharla. Era la regla general de jugar a eso; esconderse sin hacer ni un solo ruido para no ser encontrado.

—Siete, ocho, nueve...

Ya casi terminaba. Decía los números de forma pausada pero alta, para que ella pudiese escuchar cuando es que daría la vuelta para ir en su búsqueda.

—Diez— el último número fue un murmullo. Se quedó así un momento antes de despegarse del árbol y dar media vuelta para iniciar la parte divertida del juego—. Lista o no...

Seguramente ella estaba lista ya. Sus piernas eran más largas que las suyas y podía correr más rápido que él, logrando esconderse con gran rapidez. Sin embargo, su cuerpo era mucho más grande, así que tenía menos lugares disponibles que le sirvieran de escondite en el amplio jardín.

Se aseguró de mantenerse cerca del árbol y de mirar a los lados, por si su cabeza asomaba de alguno de los arbustos, lista para ir corriendo hacia la meta.  
Cuando se aseguró de que todo estuviese despejado, comenzó a dar pasos tímidos mientras no dejaba de mirar alrededor con una sonrisita inocente.

Al principio le parecía divertido imaginar de donde podría llegar a salir. Tanteaba inocentemente los árboles y se fijaba detrás de las estatuas congeladas, listo para salir corriendo a carcajadas cuando ella pusiera cara de sorpresa al verse atrapada.

Pero a medida que buscaba y los minutos pasaban, su sonrisa fue decreciendo. La llamó un par de veces muy bajito, limpiándose las palmas sudadas de las manos contra sus pantalones de gabardina.

La buscó por todos lados. Tras cada estatua, dentro de la fuente y a los lados de los árboles.   
Ingresó a la casa inclusive, donde revisó cada habitación con cuidado y llamándole por cada pasito que daba.

Y pese a que mantuvo la esperanza de que mamá saliera de alguna parte gritando una exclamación para asustarle, toda esta desapareció cuando el sol se apagó y de ella no había rastro alguno.

Tuvo que quedarse sentado en las escaleras de la casa a esperar, sin atreverse a cuestionar demasiado la situación. Cuando papá llegó en la noche y preguntó por ella, no dijo nada.

El mayor se aseguró de hacerle algo de comer aunque se negó a probar bocado. Él estaba al teléfono, con la corbata desordenada a un costado del sofá, agarrándose la frente y fumando su cuarto cigarro.  
Sabía que habló con los abuelos y con las amigas de mamá para luego cortar la llamada y quedarse pensando a quien más podía recurrir para averiguar su paradero.

Volvió a sufrir el pequeño interrogatorio; _¿Te dijo que se iba? ¿Estaba enojada o triste? ¿Buscaste bien? ¿Se veía enferma? ¿Recuerdas como iba vestida? ¿Alguien llamó a la puerta?_  
Todas esas preguntas solo lograban asustarle. Horas después, papá llamó a la policía. Discutió con ellos al teléfono y cortó la llamada muy enojado, quejándose a los cuatro vientos de lo incompetente que le parecía tener que esperar tanto tiempo para denunciar una desaparición.

A los ojos de Otabek, el panorama se volvía cada vez más angustiante.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

La hora de dormir siempre era su momento menos preferido del día. Debía abandonar los juegos, la televisión encendida y la ingesta de dulces que tenía escondidos en algún bolsillo de un saco que mamá le compraba y jamás se lo hacía poner porque le iba demasiado grande.  
Le enviaban a cepillarse bien los dientes e iban a checar que realmente lo hiciera y que no solo mojara el cepillo para fingir que había acatado la orden. Hacía sus necesidades obligatoriamente para no interrumpir el sueño de los mayores en la madrugada y vestía el pijama de turno, ya que el otro estaba para lavar luego que volviera a tener un accidente por no ir al baño cuando los mayores le habían dicho.

—No te preocupes. Seguro fue a comprar algo y...— él dejó la oración al aire, sin saber realmente qué decirle. No había una explicación razonable.  
Sus llaves estaban en la mesa, su bolso colgado en la habitación y su abrigo secándose luego de ser lavado. Sus documentos y dinero estaban donde siempre; ninguna señal de que ella hubiese abandonado el hogar por cuenta propia.

La cerradura no estaba forzada y no había signos de alguna lucha. El patio había sido revisado una y otra vez, al igual que toda la casa.

—Seguro mañana vuelve, ¿sí? Tú quédate tranquilo y pórtate bien— le limpió una lágrima rebelde que le había salido de forma casi inconsciente. La peor pesadilla de un niño de seis años era que mamá desapareciera. Recibió un beso en la frente y una caricia en el cabello—. Buenas noches, Ota.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Hubiese querido pedirle que durmieran juntos porque se sentía triste y atemorizado, pero no lo hizo.   
Se aferró a su frazada y abrazó fuerte su peluche favorito, sabiendo que ponerse a llorar no resolvería nada.

Su padre no se tardó mucho mas en dar despedidas absurdas, ya que tenía demasiados problemas ahora mismo como para perder el tiempo en cosas así. Apagó la luz grande de la habitacion, dejando solo aquella que era tenue y de color azul. Era una lámpara muy bonita que le habian regalado en navidad; giraba lentamente y hacía pasear siluetas de dinosaurios y estrellitas redondeadas por la paredes coloridas, las cuales estaban llenas de dibujos que hacía en la escuela y pegaba allí, orgulloso de su trabajo.

La puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio.

Claro; esa era la parte donde miraba un poco las siluetas infantiles danzantes y sonreía entretenido hasta cansarse de verlas girar y cerrar los ojos, donde el mundo de los sueños daba inicio y las fantasías se volvian realidad.

Pero esa noche era diferente, porque mamá no estaba en ninguna parte. No podía sonreír ni suspirar tranquilo por recibir su beso de buenas noches, ni tampoco podía contar con que ella estaría en su cama, lista para hacerle un lugar si tenía pesadillas.

Así que se quedó callado y en silencio, mirando las siluetas de su lámpara que giraban rítmicamente al mismo tiempo.  
Esperó a un poco más luego de que la casa entera se sumiera en silencio y se sentó.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá?

El silencio era absoluto.

No era como si la señora Altin fuese mala o innecesariamente estricta. Otabek sabía que ella todo lo hacía por su bien. Como cuando le decía que debía descansar para levantarse rápido en la mañana, ya que le alcanzaban a la escuela antes de irse a trabajar; por lo cual debía estar listo en los horarios acordados así ellos no llegaban tarde. Todo funcionaba como debía hacerlo y a él no le gustaba generar problemas.

Pero dos días atrás, la señora Altin le había regañado por golpear a su compañero de clases con un auto de juguete y por empujar a una de las niñas por el tobogán del patio de juegos. A Jean le habían dado cinco puntos en la frente y Mila se fracturó el brazo al caer.  
Y pese a que él le había dicho muchas veces que no había sido el autor de tales acciones, ella no le creyó ni una palabra, diciéndole que en caso de que aquel " _amigo imaginario_ _que supuestamente había tenido la culpa"_ existiera, que entonces dejara de hablar con él y que ya no frecuentara su compañía.

Eso había entristecido a Otabek y no le había gustado nada a _Yuri._

Sí, _Yuri_. El niño bonito que le hacía arremolinar las mejillas de carmín y que le hacía sentir acompañado y consolado por no tener amigos con los cuales jugar.

Yuri vivía debajo de la casa. Siempre sonreía, pero no estaba feliz.  
No hablaba demasiado, pero se comunicaban a base de miradas, gestos casi imperceptibles y risas silenciosas.

Cuando Otabek estaba enojado, Yuri le alcanzaba una pelota para jugar. Cuando estaba feliz, se enojaba. Y cuando estaba triste le daba abrazos y le tomaba de la mano en silencio.  
La sensación de frío era algo incomoda pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Otabek solía comparar su tacto con el de un refrigerador abierto; era igual de silencioso, solo que el de Yuri incluía extremidades suaves, comparables con la seda del camisón de mamá y el algodón de azúcar.

Como no le respondía tuvo que ponerse de pie, mirando hacia todos lados.  
De forma lenta y casi tímida, una pequeña pelota rodó hasta sus pies, lo que le generó muchísimos sentimientos mezclados.

Yuri sabía que estaba _muy_ enojado con él.

—No quiero jugar... ¡quiero a mi mamá!

Normalmente el niño se manifestaba de forma automática cuando exigía su presencia o cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ahora mismo era diferente.

Yuri solía portarse mal a veces y por cada día que pasaba, se ponía más incontrolable. Había iniciado con travesuras inocentes hasta llegar a la violencia injustificada; a cerrar las puertas fuerte y a romper una ventana cuando Otabek intentó explicarle que mamá ya no quería que siguieran siendo amigos.

Aún siendo pequeño era un chico inteligente. Sabía que no había forma de hacer lo que quisiera porque Yuri era caprichoso. Así que fue hasta la esquina libre de su habitación y se quedó quieto.   
Tomó aire varías veces y comenzó.

—Uno, dos, tres... ¡toca la pared!

Se dio media vuelta para ver si ya estaba allí, decepcionándose. Como respuesta obtuvo nada más ni nada menos que los juguetes de su estante más alto cayendo al piso; algunos se rompieron inevitablemente, así que se detuvo un momento.

Yuri le había dicho que los adultos no le agradaban porque siempre querían alejar a sus amigos de él. Y que cuando eso ocurría, no podía evitar querer alejarlos para poder seguir jugando con los niños que creía indicados para permanecer a su lado.

—Uno, dos, tres... ¡toca la pared!

Esa vez no fue amenazando por un berrinche catastrófico, si no que, al girarse, se encontró con la puerta terminando de abrirse de forma tortuosamente lenta, haciendo un chirrido poco agradable a los oídos ajenos.   
Al fondo, el resto de la casa parecía estar en completa oscuridad. Claro que las formas infantiles de su lámpara seguían dando vuelta por las paredes, donde los dibujos pegados representaban a sus padres, a él y a su amigo _supuestamente imaginario_ siempre tomando su mano.

—Uno, dos, tres... ¡toca la pared!

Se dio vuelta una vez más y la puerta seguía abierta de par en par. La nueva novedad eran los zapatos escarlata de mamá, ordenaditos y sin una pizca de suciedad encima, teniendo un tenue resplandor cada vez que la luz de su lámpara los tocaba.  
Aquello no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas que venía teniendo desde el momento en que la casa entera quedó en silencio y el perfume de mamá había dejado de flotar por cada pequeño rinconcito de sus lugares favoritos.

—Yuri... ¿donde está...?— no finalizó la pregunta. Las lágrimas no le dejaban. No sabía porque, pero un presentimiento terrible le invadía al pensar que su mamá probablemente había sido escondida por _él_ —. Uno, dos, tres... ¡toca la pared!

Se dio vuelta despacio, tomándose su tiempo para saber que decir.

Ahí estaba.

Llevaba el cabello rubio por los hombros y peinado hacia atrás con mucha prolijidad. El rostro tan blanco como las rosas que adornaban la mesa de la cocina y los ojos mas bonitos y trágicos del mundo. Eran verdes, de una tonalidad muy sutil y delicada. Los bordes de los mismos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, como si hubiese llorado por eternidades. Las manitos las llevaba tras la espalda, seguramente sin ningun rasguño y heladas como los hielos de su bebida durante el verano.

No llevaba zapatos y se balanceaba dulcemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, con el rostro ladeado a un costado.

Tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y la apariencia de un ángel. A Otabek le había agradado de inmediato y había aceptado ser su amigo al instante cuando se lo preguntó.

Él le sostenía la mirada aún haciendo el movimiento gracioso y sin dar ni un paso hasta donde estaba.

—Uno, dos... tres...— volvió su vista al empapelado azul que envolvía su cuarto y lo hizo más despacio—. Toca la pared...

Yuri estaba más cerca suyo cuando giró a verle. Sonreía mucho más, de una forma que jamás le había visto. Sus comisuras estaban tan distanciadas una de la otra que su piel se había estirado de forma cruel para lograr formar la horrible sonrisa que ahora tenía.

Ya no se movía ni tenía la cabeza a un costado.

Le miraba fijamente con los ojos más abiertos que antes y el cabello algo despeinado; la camisa siempre blanca algo desordenada y sucia y las manos colgando inmóviles a los costados.  
No ahogó el hipido aterrado antes de volver a mirar la pared.

—Yuri... ¿qué hiciste?

Tembló y no pudo evitar largarse a llorar más fuerte. No le hablaba y sabía que no lo haría. Escuchó sus pasos por detrás y se quedó paralizado.

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

Todo era su culpa. Se había portado terrible enojándose con mamá y papá. Había dejado que Yuri golpeara a Jean en la escuela, que tirara a Mila al suelo, que hiciera un desastre con los platos de colección en casa de su abuela y había visto como le arrancaba las alas sin plumas a un pichón que se había caído del nido.

Había sido un error fatal caer en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y en sus juegos.  
También lo había sido abrirle la puerta de su casa la primera vez que apareció, dándole permiso para poner su mundo de cabeza.

_Había sido un error gritarle a Yuri que ya no quería ser más su amigo._

—Uno, dos— la garganta se le había vuelto un nudo. Los pasos a sus espaldas eran pesados; nada quedaba del par de piecitos pálidos que recordaba con tanto cariño. —. Tres...

No podía decir nada más. Si lo decía, debía darse la vuelta y no estaba mentalmente preparado para ver en qué se había transformado. Nadie podría estarlo.  
Sin embargo, quedarse callado significaría quedarse de pie mirando a la pared hasta que alguien decidiera intervenir.

Y si papá no se había despertado con todo ese alboroto, entonces significaba que jamás lo haría. 

_—Hey, Beka..._

El aliento congelado y pútrido le erizó cada pequeño vello de la nuca. El pequeño Yuri estaba justo a sus espaldas, pero no para darle un bonito abrazo como acostumbraba.  
Así que siendo consciente de ello, no se movió un centímetro. Podía sentir como las ganas de mojar sus pantalones se hacían tan fuertes como el llanto que intentaba ahogar apretando fuerte los labios.

Supo en ese instante qué tal vez debió escuchar más a mamá. Ella siempre le dijo que no jugara con desconocidos, que no dejara entrar a nadie a la casa sin permiso y que no tuviese malos pensamientos sobre las personas.

Había roto todas las reglas en un solo día, demasiado entusiasmado con el niño más bonito del mundo como para hacerle caso.

Ahora mismo, mirando la pared de su habitación sin escuchar ni un solo ruido, entendió que se había hecho amigo de la persona equivocada.

_—Date vuelta._

**Author's Note:**

> Señoritas, volví.
> 
> Nos tocó la palabra "paranormal" esta vez y creo que no lo hice tan bien como me hubiese gustado. Jamás escribí algo así que no fuese triste y bueno, espero que de todas formas les haya gustado.
> 
> Cuando tuve que escribir el os anterior, pensaba hacerlo mas largo, de verdad. Pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacia, el misterio iba a desaparecer. La temática esta vez (Como ya les mencioné) fue "paranormal" y la consigna especificaba que estaba pensada para dar miedo al lector. Así que luego de varios intentos frustrados, tuve que empezar por el principio; investigarme un poco y pensar en que es lo que me da miedo a mí. Me di cuenta de que el verdadero terror prevalece cuando una situación esta fuera de tu control y entendimiento. No saber a que te enfrentas, no saber las razones por las cuales te ha tocado lidiar con ello y estar entre la espada y la pared por ignorar las afirmaciones anteriores; es algo que a todos nos aterra.
> 
> Añadirle algo paranormal es la frutilla del postre para intentar suprimir un escalofrío y apartar la mirada de la lectura. Si bien las películas suelen darle un trasfondo y una explicación a los sucesos paranormales (ya sean por brujería del pasado, terrenos construidos en cementerios, juegos de la ouija, etc), yo creo que a veces eso mata mucho el terror. Saber de donde vienen las cosas y encontrarles una explicación, o el motivo por el cual suceden, son lo que abren la puerta a la solución y eso hace ganar valor e intentar enfrentarlo.
> 
> Yo no quería darles eso y no voy a disculparme; mi tarea principal aquí era dejarles un bonito escalofrío, basado en un suceso paranormal desarrollado desde el punto de vista infantil, donde no somos realmente capaces de diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. No sé si lo he logrado, pero sí sé que hice lo mejor que pude, burbujitas.
> 
> Sobre la historia; prefiero (Cómo siempre) dejarlo a la expectativa de cada una. Las dejo decidir qué era Yuri y que era lo que quería.
> 
> Yo tengo mi propia versión de los hechos y es la siguiente: Claramente Yuri no es Yuri. Otabek y sus padres se mudaron hace tres meses a ese lugar; donde antes de que hubiese una casa, había un terreno que perteneció a una bruja. Yuri es el último niño que ella se llevó, así que tomó su forma para poder llevarse a Otabek también. Díganle Baba Yaga si quieren, pero tuve gran inspiración en varias joyitas cinematográficas de terror. Más de una seguro se dio cuenta de a cuales me refiero.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque esto no suele ser habitual en mí y las leo en la siguiente y última fase ✨


End file.
